Wild Blue Yonder
by godborn
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots about our own fuzzball.
1. Cigarette Smoke

I noticed there was a definite lack of all things Todd and Kurt so being recently converted, I typed up this quick bit of fluff

A collection of drabbles and oneshots for all those other people who love Kurt too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Rogue or any of the other character from X-men: Evolution, they belong to WB, Marvel and other people you are not me. (sadly)

Title: Cigarette Smoke

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+

Warnings: SLIGHT connotations towards slash, smoking.

Summary: Kurt's determined to tell Rogue the truth but gets distracted.

Kurt sat perched on the balcony, the flaming tip of his cigarette barely visible in the darkness.

"Kurt?" Rogue leaned the balcony. "You realise the Prof. is going kill you for smoking." Kurt jumped. Rogue had caught him smoking a couple times but he still hadn't told her it was a habit he'd picked up from Todd.

"I…I didn't hear you come in." Kurt managed to stutter out. Rogue shrugged.

"I touched Kitty a few weeks ago, She keeps like breaking through" Kurt raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Rogue smiled. "The like wasn't meant to be there"

"I know," Kurt was silent for a moment, his brooding thought occupying his mind. "Rogue? Have you ever been in love?" Rogue's head turned slowly.

"I don't know…I met someone I think I like and I think he likes me but…"

"Remy, right?" Kurt interrupted. Rogue's smile was cynical and sarcastic.

"Yeah, but I don't know. He's a bad guy isn't he? So I'm not sure I should even be liking him…" Their conversation continued long into the night without Kurt telling Rogue the truth he had been meaning to.


	2. Heat After A Rain

Heat After A Rain

I honestly don't like this piece but I've been often not to trust myself when it comes to my writing. So here goes.

Title: Heat After A Rain

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rating: T

Warnings: slash

Summary: Kurt hates that smell

Kurt hated waking up to that smell. Musty and sweet, like heat after a rain. It meant that he'd roll over and inhale Todd's smell, knowing that the bed was empty for a reason. That it was partly his fault for pushing him away. He would allow himself that one moment of weakness, that one deep breath. Later he would curse himself for his weakness, for enjoying his company in some weird twisted way. He would curse himself for mentally laughing at his crude jokes and for dreaming of his eyes. But for now there were only Todd's hands on him and sweet sweet friction.

And the knowledge that tomorrow he's wake up to an empty bed and that cursed smell.


	3. Once In A Church

A/N: This is….different from how I imagined it when I started. It has Kurt in it yes, but it's very Rogue-centric. It's very…well; it's kinda AU. It's definitely from after the series that's all I know. I'm not sure if it works. I haven't been able to write in anything but present tense lately and it's messing with my chapter fics so maybe this will make it go away. I was kinda being eaten by plot bunnies and have a bunch more, I've just got to get them on paper!

* * *

Title: Once In Church

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: K+

Warnings: None.

Summary: Rogue is more broken then she thinks and an innocent question soon reveals the pain she's in.

* * *

Rogue stands in the back of the church, a silent witness to something she will never be a part of. She is curious but will never admit it, too closed up and confrontational. The congregation ignores her as the leave. Maybe if they ignore the girl in the black clothes she'll go away. Rogue feels a cynical smile flit across her lips but says nothing, letting them believe what they will. She is not here for them.

The church is empty now, except for Rogue and a solitary figure in the second pew. She watches with the precision of a hawk, watches his fingers dancing on the rosary bead, watches prayers dance across his lips. Always watching, always knowing that under that image of normalcy there are blue lips and fur as soft as silk. There are eyes like a cat's and power beyond imaging, power that even Rogue feels jealous about and yet she knew he'll never use it. Never use it like she would. Like the weapon she is, she would never deny it.

She walks up to him, behind him, beside him, just out of view. He knows she's there now. This brother and sister pair, the genetic connection that is a lie and a plagiarism and who hold nothing in common, nothing but for a vicious woman with no morels.

"Who do you pray for?" She murmurs softly, just out of view, standing, her arms behind her back. She is respectful, even in her disdain for the passion of religion. He chuckles, a deep one coming from the back of his throat.

"Probably you, sis" He laughs again but it's harder now, icy and cold. She feels old. What has it come to when he must pray for her? Has she really messed up that bad?

"Don't" She mutters. Angry, displaced, what has she lost now? He looks up at her; his fingers finished their dance on the beads, silent now and still. She can feel his worry seeping through now, seeping through the cracks in the walls that she built in her mind. Seems like so long ago now. Seems like such a long time ago that they were safe, that all he had to pray for was the future.

"Don't what?" He asks, buying time, buying time with the sister that he misses so much, that is so broken.

"Don't pray for me." She snaps. She is sad and angry and hurt and what started off as curiosity and an innocent question had ended in the barely veiled threat of her own fear. She can feel it breaking, everything breaking up. She tries so hard to them away, to distance herself from old memories of such old times and it _hurts_. She likes forgetting. Likes forgetting the weakness that brought her back here (**back home** shouts her mind), forgetting the pain and the bad bad things. She shakes her head, fighting her own shattered thoughts. But it's too late and she can feel the salt of the tears on her cheeks, the weakness of her own soul. She tries so hard to be quiet but she never could cry beautifully. She shakes and she sobs and she knows Kurt is shocked. She feels his hand, on her wrist, pulling her gently onto the pew next to him. She can hardly think anymore, memories of pain and hate winding their way though her soul. But she can feel and she can hear.

She can feel the fur and his arms around her, holding her, She can hear him repeating old stories, happy memories of good times. Of happy things that would make her laugh if only it was then and not now.

"And she got him to calm down and stop yelling by telling her she'd wear her old sirens outfit…or the time Todd ate the bumblebee. Remember that?"

"I remember that" She murmurs. She still can't think but the memories of before are coming back. She feels a smile on her lips. A proper one. It feels strange.

She feels Kurt sigh in relief.

"You all there?" He asks, his arms still holding her tight. She doesn't answer but shakes her head instead. He snorts silently though his nose and hugs her tighter. "Well, you'll be back soon."

"Promise?" She whispers.

"I promise."

* * *

Review...

* * *


End file.
